


The Fate of the Universe

by nasigorengart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically just sheith fluff from sam's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasigorengart/pseuds/nasigorengart
Summary: It didn’t matter if they were in the middle of the most stressful meeting, or the most dangerous battle - when their eyes locked, and one of them smiled at the other, they immediately became entranced in a world of their own - everything else dissolving into irrelevance. A world that was just them, where time didn’t exist and all that mattered was each other.At least that’s what Sam assumed. Of course he’d never asked, but he’s had experience with that sort of unspoken fondness for just shy of 25 years, so he knew when he saw love. The first time he’d looked at Colleen like that, his heart knew where it belonged. It knew it was home. So he knew that theirs should too.Or maybe, just maybe, they’ve known all along.OR:Sheith through Sam Holt's eyes.





	The Fate of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myneuronarrative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myneuronarrative/gifts).



> HI JUNO I'M YOUR GIFTER!!!! HERE'S YOUR DOSE OF FLUFF. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!

Sam had probably known Shiro longer than  _ Shiro _ had known Shiro. 

He’d been there through every rocky, uncertain, and unstable stage, watching the boy develop into the strong independent man that he became known as. He’d been there through all Shiro’s struggles and achievements, as well as his successes and failures. He knew Shiro’s drive, his work ethic, his character. Which is why he didn’t bat an eye when the need to vouch for Shiro came along. Despite his questionable health record, Shiro kept pushing and working hard to not let his condition hinder him, saving Sam’s metaphorical bacon many times in space - and even his literal bacon that one time during the Garrison’s new officers’ welcome BBQ party. 

Sam also knew Keith. Well, knew  _ of _ Keith - through Shiro. 

He’d never formally met the young boy, but  _ felt _ as though he had from how much Shiro spoke of him. He knew this much: Keith was Shiro’s new young mentee, and it began because Keith stole his car? Sam couldn’t quite figure it out, but knew better than to question it. When Shiro spoke of this young Keith, his eyes would light up with pride and awe. Sam hadn’t seen that look on him in a long time - not since his first time flying something that wasn’t a simulator. This Keith must have been pretty special, he figured. 

Sam thought it great that Shiro got to help influence and guide someone so promising - he was an incredible role model himself. Shiro always described Keith as a prickly, hard-headed character who was good at heart, and had a lot of potential to be something greater than even him.

Which is why he fully expected the very boy to attend the launch and send them off, his icy glare only softening for Shiro. Sam could see the genuine respect and admiration that the young man had for his mentor - the way his eyes glistened with affection at the sight of Shiro waving goodbye to him, and with held back tears at the sight of Shiro leaving him. 

For a split second, Sam saw the boy for how he presumably had been when Shiro first took him under his wing: young, lonely, and terrified. 

As he followed Shiro into the ship, Sam felt a pang of sadness watching the boy mourn Shiro’s departure. Inside, he found Shiro with a matching melancholic expression. 

In that moment, he understood. He understood how much they meant to each other. 

They’d both influenced each other to grow so much over the years; separating them would be like severing a tether that kept stability in both their lives. Sam knew this was more than words could express, opting instead to give Shiro a reassuring nod of silent acknowledgement. Shiro merely returned a pained smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

And with that, they launched.

The proceeding events were a blur - with them getting captured by the Galra and him being separated from Shiro and his  _ son _ . At no point did he know whether he’d ever see either of them again, but he had  _ faith,  _ and that’s what kept him going. Matt was strong, he knew that much. And Shiro - he hoped that Shiro survived; he knew that if he didn’t, Keith probably wouldn’t either. 

And then he was found, and reunited with his family, and Shiro was alive. A little scarred, a little grey-haired, a little incomplete - but alive. 

He wanted to ask about Keith, but he saw the visible discomfort in Shiro’s posture anytime he skirted the topic, almost as if Shiro had a sixth sense specifically sensitive to it, so he knew better than to press. Eventually, it was disclosed that Keith had joined the blade of Marmora, and was even head of Voltron in Shiro’s absence. Sam figured Shiro must have ben so proud of him - and at least they found each other again. 

That was enough.

Soon, he found himself back on Earth, and that was as much of a blur as the rest. Between constructing the Atlas, planning defensive strategies, and controlling weaponry to defend against an inevitable Galra attack, time seemed to zoom by from how intensely busy he was. 

At least until the MFE team came back, with cruisers returning from the crash site of a galra ship. 

Out came Katie,  _ his little girl, _ and he felt an overwhelming mix of relief and pride - so much so that he had to bite back bursting into tears as to not trigger her into crying too. She was followed by the other paladins one by one: Allura, Lance - Shiro. 

The first thing he noticed was that Shiro had gone fully grey now. Second, was that he was missing an arm. And not just in terms of flesh and bone - there was even an absence of any prosthetic. He looked defeated, yet stood tall and confident, just as Sam would expect him to. But underneath that facade, Sam expected to see fragments of pain. Keith mustn’t have come back from his time with the blades yet, and Sam felt the pain Shiro had from Keith’s absence back on the castle-ship. 

It wasn’t there. 

Shiro’s radiance permeated throughout his entire being, which greatly puzzled Sam. He internally deliberated the many various circumstances in which Shiro could possibly be this…  _ happy _ \- and drew a complete blank. But then, James’ cruiser screeched to a halt in front of him.

And out of it stepped Keith.

He looked… unlike anything Sam could recollect from his memories; memories of who was once a lost little boy, scared of letting go of the mentor that changed his life. Now a fully grown man, he stood tall and confident, with wisdom and experiences beyond his years etched into his features. He still looked at Shiro like he hung the stars in the sky - but the feeling he exuded had become less of an idol-adoration, and more of a deep respect. 

And…  _ love _ . 

A quick glance in the direction Keith was softly gazing confirmed that Shiro fully reciprocated the feeling. A lot had changed over the years; once upon a time Keith looked up to Shiro, and wanted to learn how to be more like him. But now it seemed as though he’d finally found himself, and had even taught Shiro some things too. 

To see them as codependent - as equals - made a warmth blossom in Sam’s heart. Sure, they’d always had a mutually respectful relationship, but there was always that inevitable mentor-mentee dynamic. But now there wasn’t anymore, and Sam could see how liberating it was for the both of them to be able to care for each other without the external pressure of some dumb social hierarchy. 

It had been quite some time since the paladins arrived, and there had been some… new developments. 

Of the Keith and Shiro kind. 

For one, when there was a meeting that in any way involved sitting around a table (or even sitting in general), they always  _ somehow _ ended up in seats that  _ just so happened _ to be  _ right next _ to each other. When Lance brought it up one time, the look Keith gave him was so sharp that Sam decided there and then that he’d never want to be on the receiving end of it. So he didn’t prod. It soon became such a normal occurrence that everyone kind of learnt to ignore it anyway. 

But of course, it didn’t end there.

Soon, the sitting side by side at meetings became standing side by side at every single waking moment, until eventually Sam couldn’t seek one out without finding the other as well. And being with each other was one thing - touching was another.

It started subtly, with a few inconspicuous, all-too-casual shoulder touches. It’s not like Shiro had never done this before (especially to Keith), he’d just never done it this…  _ much _ . Seemingly everything Keith did seemed to instigate a shoulder touch. Keith got hurt in a spar? Shoulder touch to make sure he’s okay. Keith focused on battle tactics? Shoulder touch to make sure he knows Shiro’s got his back. Keith laughing at a dumb joke? Shoulder touch. You get the idea.

But then the touches moved to other, still innocent, places - first the elbow, then the lower back - until one day Sam swore he saw their hands brush together as they passed in the corridor. 

And then there was that smile.

The smile they seemingly reserved just for each other. It didn’t matter if they were in the middle of the most stressful meeting, or the most dangerous battle - when their eyes locked, and one of them smiled at the other, they immediately became entranced in a world of their own - everything else dissolving into irrelevance. A world that was just them, where time didn’t exist and all that mattered was each other. 

At least that’s what Sam assumed. Of course he’d never asked, but he’s had experience with that sort of unspoken fondness for just shy of 25 years, so he knew when he saw love. The first time he’d looked at Colleen like that, his heart knew where it belonged. It knew it was home. So he knew that theirs should too.

Or maybe, just maybe, they’ve known all along. 

From the moment they met, there had always been something special about them together. Together they seemed unstoppable - capable of facing many and all things - even if their relationship was just deeply platonic. And perhaps it could have stayed that way, had they not gone through so much together. 

Or perhaps it wouldn’t.

Because Sam knew that only the other could ever be enough for them. He didn’t question the feeling; he took is as one of those facts of life that just simply  _ has to be _ .

Takashi Shirogane, golden boy of the garrison. Perfect grades, perfect smile, perfect relationship, perfect…  _ everything _ . Takashi Shirogane was untouchable. Which was what Sam guessed made him so lonely. He and Adam began their relationship before he ever made a name for himself, but to everyone else, he was far too intimidating to even approach. Even Matt, who had worked alongside him for months, couldn’t quite relax around him - it was as if he was some sort of celebrity and Matt felt unworthy of interacting with him. 

Keith Kogane was… the complete opposite. Even though his sim scores rivaled Shiro’s, instead of being praised for his achievements - he was resented. Heard-headed and hard-hearted, it seemed as if nothing could tame the raging wildfire that he was.

But somehow, Shiro did; and he received companionship in return.

Because unlike Adam, Keith didn’t look at him like he was something broken - something that needed to be held back. And unlike everyone else, Keith didn’t see him as an object of worship. He was no longer untouchable.

It must have made him feel human for the first time in a long time.

And so, everytime they snuck glances at each other when they though no one was looking, or touched with even the barest brush of skin to convey silent affection - Sam understood. He understood that these seemingly miniscule motions held much deeper meaning to each other, a meaning that no one understood but them. Their bond was so pure and profound that others couldn’t even begin to fathom the extent of it. Even after decades of marriage, Sam doubted he’d ever seen or felt anything that could even come close.

In truth, he still felt as though he was looking into a deeply intimate aspect of their lives every time he caught these unspoken moments. But now instead of feeling intrusive and embarrassed, he felt joy in the knowledge that the world just got a little happier, all because two soulmates had finally found love in each other. 

_ Soulmates. _

Sam knew that was a strong term to attribute to them, but he truly believed they were - he felt it in his bones.

From being stuck on a lump of rock ignorantly assumed as the only inhabitable planet, to crossing the universe - they finally found home right by each other’s side. And although he had missed out on a couple of little details along the way, Sam was lucky enough to have witnessed their past, whilst also having the chance to see their future.

_ Their  _ future. 

Because Sam couldn’t imagine a future where they’re separated; he figured that the universe simply wouldn’t function; that their love was an inevitability that kept life itself in order. And sitting here now, watching two figures in black and red fix each other with soft expressions - which somehow also asserted the universally accepted fact that they would raze hell and slay Satan himself for the other - Sam couldn’t be more sure.

Their love was, among other things, intensely powerful, overwhelming, and quite frankly -  _ extremely terrifying. _

And it was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell Sheith with or at me on [tumblr](https://nasigorengart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
